07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
District 1
District 1 is one of the 7 Districts in the fictional Barsburg Empire in the 07 ghost series. District 1 is one of the smallest of the Districts, only larger than District 7, but is undeniably the richest and most advanced. It is strategically located in the centre of the Barsburg empire, safely protected by the other Districts that surround it, as well as the mountains at its borders. As a result of this defensive advantage it is the location of the Barsburg capital. In the centre of District 1 is its most famous building, Hohburg Fortress. Despite the fact that Barsburg is apparently based on modern-day Germany, the technology and design of District 1 make its appearance much closer to that of Japan than Germany. A manga chapter reveals that District 1 used to be the old kingdom of Raggs until it was conquered during the Raggs War. While it appears to be clean, well-maintained and pleasant, the laws in District 1 are very strict, executions and extradition being a common punishment for the more serious crimes. As a result of this, criminals, mainly murderers, often flee to the neighbouring District, District 7, in order to escape punishment. It is infamous for its military. Culture Unlike its neighbouring District, District 7, religion does not appear to be a governing factor in the 1st District. The majority of characters from the 1st District do not appear to practice any religion, but there are exceptionsKapitel 26 page 7: during the Antwort War one of the soldiers was seen holding onto a cross tightly as he calls the Black Hawks "monsters". and the presence of bishops is accepted in Hohburg Fortress, the home of the Barsburg royalty. Lance could enter the fortress and was even approached by someone staying there. National emblem Barsburg's national emblem appears in the shape of a shield, that could also be described as a coat of arms due to its shape and design. It possesses three flaps on the two top corners resembling the epaulets worn on the uniforms of higher-ranking officers of the Barsburg Imperial Army. There are three circles at the top, each with a jewel inside, and at the bottom, there are two mantles extending from the sides. The insignia is gold in colour, which in the Biblical sense symbolises the utmost evil, being the symbol of rebellion against God. The insignia's most prominent feature is the two-headed snake coiled in the centre, the serpent being one of the most widespread mythological symbols. Being heavily based on the religion of Christianity and German culture, the use of a snake is significant, as in Christianity the snake was the animal that cast man from heaven. In Germanic culture, the two-headed snake symbolised war and tyranny. This emblem is prominently displayed on flags around the District, adorning the walls inside and outside buildings and on the uniforms of the soldiers. History District 1 was formally known as the Kingdom of Raggs before the Raggs War, in which those from Barsburg (currently known as District 3) launched a genocide against the people of Raggs. Those native to Raggs were either killed or enslaved and the people of Barsburg claimed the country as their own. References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Barsburg Category:Raggs